SAMURAI BLOOD
by Air Pyori
Summary: Setelah perang usai, legenda Hitokiri Battousai telah tersebarluas. Pembunuh berdarah dingin yang menghilang secara misterius. Tak ada yang tahu sosok aslinya. Fic collab with... RnR pliss minna.
1. The History

**Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Someone Without Name.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Inspiration from Samurai X : Hitokiri Battousai**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Kyoto berubah menjadi lautan api. Warna merah menjadi sesuatu yang dominan. Membara. Berani. Menghancurkan segala yang bisa dilalap. Dalam sekejap, Kyoto, yang dalam beberapa minggu sebelumnya masih merupakan ibukota negara, sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju kemusnahan yang tidak bersisa. Kejadian itu begitu tidak terduga. Satu detik yang lalu, Kyoto masih kota megah dengan banyak istana dan kehidupan yang berdenyut. Namun, kini, Kyoto tak lebih dari onggokan sampah yang masih membara.

Semua karena ketamakan beberapa pejabat korup yang mengatasnamakan dirinya loyalis kerajaan. Mereka melakukan segala cara agar restorasi urung dilaksanakan. Baik dari cara-cara halal, maupun cara-cara yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya. Semua orang menduga, kebakaran besar Kyoto adalah akhir dari restorasi. Sebuah akhir yang berujung gagal. Kegagalan restorasi. Kemenangan pejabat-pejabat korup.

Tapi Istana bukannya diam tanpa kata. Keluarga kerajaan sudah menduga ini jauh sebelumnya. Itu sebabnya mereka memindahkan pusat kerajaan ke Edo beberapa hari lalu. Sementara sisanya, mereka serahkan pada petarung-petarung pedang terandal di negeri ini.

Petarung-petarung itu memiliki satu tugas: membunuh semua orang yang terlibat dalam upaya penggagalan restorasi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau bertarung sampai mati?"

Pendekar pedang itu hanya terpaku mendapat peringatan seperti itu.

Dia tidak hirau akan tangannya yang bersimbah darah. Tebasan demi tebasan tetap terayun begitu saja tanpa pandang bulu. Siapa pun lawannya, siapa pun yang bersedia mati dengan pedangnya, siapa saja yang siap menjatuhkannya. Dirinya tak peduli meski harus menatap gelimangan ratusan mayat yang sudah membeku di tanah becek dan lembap. Becek dan lembap karena cairan pekat berwarna merah yang begitu anyir.

Dirinya terus bergerak lincah menebas kepala-kepala musuh dengan pedangnya yang begitu tajam hingga terpenggal sempurna. Tanpa perlu tenaga ekstra, pedang itu seolah-olah dengan sendirinya bergerak begitu gesit melewati korbannya.

Perlawanan terhadapnya dilancarkan, tapi dia bukannya tidak tahu itu. Beberapa prajurit yang berdiri di belakang lawannya juga pasti sudah bersiap untuk menghabisi sang pendekar pedang tanpa ragu. Demi kemenangan yang sudah lama dijanjikan. Pendekar itu berdecak ketika mengingatnya. Kemenangan macam apa yang mungkin diberikan pejabat-pejabat korup itu?

Sejak perang dimulai, sang pendekar hanya sendirian menghabisi nyawa ratusan prajurit di medan pertempuran ini. Bergerak selincah mungkin dan secepat mungkin. Dia tak bergerak demi nafsu. Dia juga bukan salah satu dari beberapa _ronin _yang dikontrak Istana, kendati apa yang mereka lakukan sama.

Dia bergerak demi kemerdekaan. Dia bergerak demi era yang baru. Dia bergerak demi mengubah dinasti yang baru. Dan dia bergerak demi masa depan yang masih membentang luas di depan mereka. Sudah lama sang pendekar memimpikan hidup damai tanpa keributan politik yang terus mendera negeri ini. Jadi, apalah arti ratusan nyawa tak berguna, jika harus dibandingkan dengan masa depan negeri ini?

Dia tak akan peduli. Tetap tidak akan pernah peduli. Sama sekali.

"Hitokiri Battousai!"

Lengkingan namanya menggema ke seantero ladang penuh darah itu.

Nama sang pendekar yang diucapkan begitu lantang.

Namun dia tak peduli. Dirinya tak akan peduli sebelum kemenangan tepat berada di tangannya.

Pedangnya akan terus diasahnya, pedangnya akan terus membunuh sebanyak apapun yang dia inginkan. Dia akan terus bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan. Dan dia akan terus berjuang membela apa yang telah dia yakini selama ini.

Dan seterusnya akan tetap seperti itu.

"Percuma saja! Meski pun kau memenangkan peperangan ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan di masa depan nanti? Apakah kau siap menanggung semua beban ini nanti, hah?!" pekik seorang prajurit yang tengah mati-matian bertarung dengannya. Beradu pedang satu sama lain hingga dentingan logam itu memekakkan telinga.

"Kalau begitu, aku bersedia," jawabnya lantang dengan nada sedingin es.

Setelah bertahun-tahun memperjuangkan semua itu, dia tidak akan menyerah.

Berlama-lama dalam pertarungan itu, akhirnya dia berhasil menghabisi nyawa sang prajurit lawannya. Menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Darah segera memuncrat mengenai wajahnya. Sesaat sebelum kehabisan nafas, sang prajurit berhasil menusuk dahinya memanjang hingga ke batang hidungnya. Luka gores yang cukup dalam dan memanjang mengenai wajahnya.

Kesal dengan hal itu, dia segera menusuk kembali pedangnya hingga menembus tubuh sang prajurit.

Orang yang berhasil meninggalkan tanda di wajahnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, bendera lambang kelompok yang dipimpinnya sudah berkibar di medan pertempuran.

Teriakan penuh suka cita berhasil diraungkan oleh beberapa prajurit yang masih bertahan.

Selesai.

Sudah selesai.

Perang sudah usai.

Menyadari hal itu, sang pendekar pedang menghentikan aksinya. Mencabut pedangnya dari korbannya. Dengan langkah terseok, sang pendekar yang akhirnya mendapat gelar Hitokiri Battousai menghentikan gerakannya.

"Perang sudah selesai. Apalagi yang kau inginkan?"

Lagi suara seseorang menghentikannya. Kali ini dia yakin itu adalah suara seorang pria. Yah, suara teman lamanya yang sama-sama membela negeri ini. Sayangnya jalan mereka membela negeri ini tidaklah sama. Meski bersahabat, mereka tidak bisa menyatu.

Sang pendekar berbalik melihat sahabatnya.

"Aku ingin pulang," jawabnya pelan.

Tentu saja dahi sang sahabat mengerut.

"Pulang?"

Pendekar itu tersenyum. "Mm, ya. Pulang. Ke neraka."

.

.

.

.

Pendekar yang mendapat julukan Hitokiri Battousai itu menancapkan pedangnya ke dalam tanah sedalam mungkin. Pedang yang telah menemaninya selama ini. Pedang yang telah terlumur darah ratusan nyawa. Pedang yang tak akan pernah bisa dibersihkan sekali pun telah disucikan. Tidak akan pernah bisa menghilang begitu saja noda yang telah lama mendiaminya.

"Mulai detik ini, aku sudah mati. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan pernah membunuh orang lagi."

Lelah yang dirasanya cukup membuat dirinya ambruk seketika.

Tapi kakinya tetap dipaksanya melangkah apapun yang terjadi.

Dengan ini, sang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang dijuluki Hitokiri Battousai sudah mati.

Tidak ada alasan untuknya kembali membunuh.

Tidak… ada…

.

.

_._

_._

_Dua belas tahun kemudian…_

Sisa-sisa samurai yang masih hidup setelah perang besar-besaran demi memperebutkan kemerdekaan kini berkumpul menjadi satu dan membentuk sekelompok orang yang menamai diri mereka _yakuza_. Namun, di periode ini, siapa saja dilarang membawa pedang, apalagi katana, ke wilayah kota dan tempat-tempat umum. Siapa pun yang berani melanggar aturan itu akan dihukum seberat-beratnya oleh pemerintah Jepang saat ini.

Demi menciptakan negeri yang makmur dan aman, banyak langkah yang harus ditempuh setelah perang. Namun dalam satu dekade ini, semua bisa dikendalikan dengan baik.

Yang jelas, tidak ada lagi perang. Tidak ada lagi musuh. Yang ada hanyalah perdamaian yang sudah lama diinginkan oleh semua orang.

"Bagus! Bagus sekali Hime-chan!"

Sang pemain _koto_, seorang _geisha_ muda dengan rambut berwarna orange terang selesai melakukan permainan musik khas itu. Wajah cantiknya menunduk dalam menyapa para tamu yang menyaksikan permainannya di kedai tempatnya sering berpertunjukan ini.

Orang-orang yang sering berkunjung kemari bukanlah sembarang orang. Mereka adalah pria-pria kaya raya yang memiliki setumpuk uang bersama para pengawal dan penjaga mereka. Namun, tidak sedikit uang yang mereka keluarkan demi bisa melihat seorang _geisha_ di sini, bahkan kalaupun itu hanya sekadar mendengar permainan musiknya saja atau menemani mereka minum dan bersenang-senang. Daerah ini memang terkenal dengan _geisha _kelas satunya.

"Terima kasih Tuan. Anda terlalu banyak memuji saya," kata sang _geisha_ muda dengan dandanannya yang begitu cantik itu. Kimono pink yang berdesain bunga sakura itu membungkus tubuhnya begitu cantik. Tampak benar-benar pas, sang kimono pun sepadan dengan sang pemakai.

_Geisha_ yang cantik tentu saja bisa dimiliki dengan mudah orang pria-pria berduit itu. Tapi tak ada aturan mengenai kepemilikan sang geisha. Mereka hanya bekerja demi menghibur pelanggan saja. Bukan untuk dimiliki oleh pribadi.

Karena itu, terkadang ada saja pelanggan yang bertengkar karena mereka tak bisa mendapatkan _geisha_ yang mereka inginkan. Karena menginginkan seorang _geisha_, kadang mereka bisa saja mengeluarkan jumlah yang tidak sedikit demi bisa dihibur olehnya. Gadis-gadis muda yang telah mendapat pelajaran penting mengenai aturan _geisha_ ini diseleksi dengan ketat dan dididik dengan keras agar nantinya tidak akan mengecewakan pelanggan mereka.

"Orihime, kau bisa selesai sekarang," ujar sang pemilik kedai yang biasanya adalah senior dari para geisha muda. Biasanya sang senior adalah geisha yang lebih dulu ada dan belajar mengenai hal ini untuk dilanjutkan oleh calon geisha muda.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rangiku-sama. Saya masih bisa untuk malam ini."

"Tapi masih banyak yang bisa menggantikanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, saya―"

"Kau dengar itu? Dia masih bisa. Jadi berhentilah menghalangiku, Rangiku."

_Geisha_ senior yang dipanggil Rangiku itu hanya diam sejenak. Wanita yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Inoue Orihime ini sama-sama memiliki rambut orange dan bentuk tubuh yang begitu indah.

"Maaf Jeagerjaques-sama, saya hanya tidak ingin terjadi keributan lagi."

"Keributan? Aku hanya ingin menemui _geisha_ milikku."

Rangiku masih menundukkan kepalanya penuh hormat kepada tamunya. Tak seorang pun _geisha_ di sini berani menatap tamu mereka langsung jika tidak ada perintah dari sang tamu.

"Tidak seorang pun diperbolehkan memiliki _geisha_ di sini. Status Tuan dan semua tamu di sini adalah sama. Sekalipun Anda memiliki kuasa yang begitu besar di wilayah ini," jawab Rangiku dengan nada sehalus mungkin.

Pria itu menghentakkan kakinya. "Tch! Bisa-bisanya kau menceramahiku!"

"Saya sungguh tidak berani menceramahi Anda, Tuan. Wanita rendah sepertiku, mana mungkin berani menceramahi Anda. Saya hanya ingin tidak ada keributan di sini. Lagi pula, Orihime sudah selesai dengan tugasnya di sini."

Pria berambut biru terang ini hanya diam setelah mendengar kata-kata sang _geisha_ senior.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa terus menerus menghindariku!" katanya tak terima.

"Besok saya akan melayani Anda, Tuan," sela Orihime.

"Kau dengar itu? Jadi besok malam tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menghentikanku seperti hari ini!"

"Baiklah. Sesuai dengan kemauan Anda, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques-sama," sahut Rangiku pula.

Siapa yang berani menentang Grimmjow?

Dia adalah putra seorang _yakuza_ paling ditakuti di negeri ini. Siapa pun yang mendengar namanya pasti akan gemetar ketakutan.

Pangeran satu ini terkenal sangat mengerikan. Semua sifat jahat ada padanya. Jadi mustahil bisa menang dari orang seperti Grimmjow.

Kemarin malam saja, dia nyaris membuat rumah _geisha_ ini hancur luluh lantak karena dia mengamuk dan menghabisi beberapa tamu yang mencoba beradu otot dengannya. Pemicunya apalagi kalau bukan _geisha_ bernama Inoue Orihime ini. Sejak memulai debutnya sebagai _geisha_ di sini, sudah banyak yang menginginkannya. Dia begitu mudah menarik perhatian pria mana saja dengan wajah yang cantik, tutur kata yang lemah lembut, kepintarannya memainkan alat musik apa saja, dan kelihaiannya dalam menyajikan teh. Tidak ada sedikit pun cela untuk _geisha_ satu ini. Jadi wajar kalau orang seperti Grimmjow menginginkan wanita sesempurna Inoue Orihime.

Tapi karena hal itu, tentu saja tidak sedikit orang-orang yang ikut memuja kecantikan dan kesempurnaan sang geisha. Akibatnya, Grimmjow pun harus menghadapi ratusan pria yang mencoba mengambil Hime-nya. Putrinya.

Tapi dengan kedudukan dan jabatannya, siapa yang sanggup melawannya sekarang?

Tidak ada satu pun.

.

.

.

.

TRAANGG!

Pedang kayu itu terjatuh lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Satu kali lagi," perintah sang guru pedang tersebut dengan nada anggun dan berwibawa.

Satu kali lagi? Pagi ini dia sudah mencoba puluhan kali. Tangannya sampai terkilir walau tidak parah karena harus bermain pedang kayu itu dari subuh. Dia ingin memberontak rasanya. Tapi tak bisa. Ia cuma menggigit bibirnya dan memperlambat gerakannya. Apa pun untuk mengumpulkan tenaga.

"Satu kali lagi," kali ini nadanya agak naik dari sang guru.

"Satu kali lagi? Kau bilang satu kali lagi? Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa hah?! Aku tidak suka bermain pedang! Aku berhenti!" bentaknya dengan nada tinggi.

"Anda tidak boleh begitu. Ini amanat dari keluarga Anda. Bangsawan seperti Anda―"

"Apa? Apanya yang bangsawan hah?! Memangnya kau pikir semua bangsawan harus memegang pedang? Kau pikir ini jaman apa hah? Kita ini sudah merdeka! Penjahat juga akan berhenti kalau diberi uang! Mulai hari ini kau berhenti!" perintahnya dengan nada arogan.

"Tapi―"

"Lalalalalala! Aku tak mau dengar! Aku tak mau dengar!" pekiknya seraya menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya dan berlari keluar dari ruang dojo milik keluarganya. Enak saja menyuruh-nyuruhnya seperti itu. Memang siapa dirinya berani memerintahnya seenak itu.

Rasanya lelah juga memeras keringat.

Ehm, sepertinya tidak begitu juga, hari ini dia tidak begitu banyak yang dilakukannya. Berlatih pedang saja baru satu jam. Tapi dirinya langsung berganti pakaian dengan cepat di dalam biliknya yang begitu luas. Membuka beberapa pintu yang memang dibuat untuk membatasi beberapa ruangan di dalam paviliun miliknya.

Setelah membuka kira-kira tiga pintu, akhirnya kakinya berhenti di dalam ruangan terakhir. Membuka begitu pelan lemari kecil yang berada di sana.

Senyum mengembang cerah di wajahnya.

Sebuah sisir dari batu giok yang begitu mahal sudah sampai ke kediamannya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sisir yang begitu mahal yang hiasannya saja dari batu zamrud yang sulit didapat. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mendapatkan sisir ini. Bahkan ini adalah sisir yang bisa dikatakan sebagai barang langka. Barang yang terbatas adalah kesukaannya. Dengan begitu tidak banyak orang yang bisa menyamainya.

Ia menggenggam sisir itu baik-baik.

"Akhirnya, aku mendapatkanmu."

.

.

.

.

"PANAAAASSS!"

"Hahahah, itu kan baru saja masak. Wajar kalau masih panas."

Lidahnya terjulur hingga nyaris keluar begitu saja.

Panas karena makanan yang baru digoreng itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Lidahnya terasa terbakar dimana-mana. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan mati rasa. Maksudnya, lidahnya.

Suasana berisik terdengar dimana-mana. Banyak orang yang mulai menyapa musim semi ini dengan begitu riangnya. Ada begitu banyak orang yang bermain _taiko_, berlari ke sana kemari menikmati festival yang biasa diadakan di sini.

Benar-benar hebat.

"Kalau begitu bisa berikan aku yang manis saja?"

"Bagaimana kalau _dango_, Tuan?" ujar pria penjual itu dengan nada ramah.

"Aku ini seorang gadis. Bukan Tuan," sahutnya sedikit kesal.

Si penjual membelalakkan matanya. "Ehh? Maafkan aku, kau memakai pakaian seperti itu siapa juga akan menyangka kau seorang gadis. Kau juga tidak punya…" bela pria tua itu. Pria tua itu juga menunjuk dadanya sendiri untuk menyamakan dada orang yang mengaku dia adalah seorang gadis.

Dirinya melirik ke pakaiannya sendiri. _Hakama_ berwarna putih kusam, atasan berupa _kosode_ berwarna gelap, dan rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat tinggi ke atas. Benar. Siapa saja pasti mengiranya dia seorang pria. Ugh, sial!

"Bagaimana dengan _dango_-ku?" katanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari fisiknya yang menyedihkan ini.

"Baiklah ini dia. Maafkan sikapku tadi, Nona. Ah ya, kau seorang pendekar pedang?"

"Aku?" tunjuknya seraya menerima kue dango-nya.

"Kau membawa pedang kayu," kata penjual itu lagi.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Untuk jaga diri. Lagipula, pedang kayu tidak berbahaya. Terima kasih."

Alasan jaga diri memang klasik, tapi itu benar. Kalau ada seseorang yang jahil padanya, jelas saja dia bisa kesulitan. Setelah berlatih sekian lama, mengacungkan sebilah pedang kayu bukan perkara sulit. Meski, pasti banyak orang yang memandang remeh padanya karena pedang kayu ini.

Setelah keluarganya meninggal karena perang bertahun-tahun lalu, sekarang dirinya hidup mengembara seorang diri. Meski pun dia adalah seorang gadis, tapi tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk hidup mengembara. Dia tak punya siapapun lagi. Jadi untuk apa menetap seorang diri? Lebih baik melihat dunia baru yang damai ini. Dunia yang sudah bebas dari siksaan.

Dari kejauhan mata besarnya menangkap pemandangan yang aneh. Hum… seorang… seseorang yang ditandu.

Beberapa orang membawa tandu yang penuh dengan hiasan. Tampaknya itu bukan orang sembarangan kan? Saat mereka lewat cukup memancing perhatian warga sekitar.

Hhh…

Lebih baik kakinya kembali melangkah sajalah.

Baru beberapa langkah, kali ini dia bertemu dengan beberapa gadis cantik yang memakai kimono yang begitu indah. Mereka berhenti di sebuah toko yang menjual hiasan kimono dan kepala.

Kapan terakhir kali dirinya ke sana? Gadis-gadis itu begitu cantik. Kulit mereka yang cerah berwarna putih bersih. Pakaian mereka juga begitu indah.

Pandangannya tak sadar kalau juga menangkap tandu yang tadi. Namun, tandu yang terlihat mencolok itu tampak berhenti tak jauh dari toko itu. Entah kenapa tandu itu berhenti di sana ketika beberapa gadis cantik itu masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Ada apa memangnya?

.

.

.

.

Semenjak perang telah usai, negeri ini berubah menjadi negeri yang aman dan begitu tenang. Namun, luka mendalam karena perang itu tak bisa ditutupi. Tak sedikit nyawa yang akhirnya melayang karena perang bertahun-tahun lamanya itu.

Termasuk dirinya.

Yah, termasuk Kuchiki Rukia.

Gadis bertubuh mungil ini kehilangan seluruh keluarganya akibat perang itu. Perang yang sudah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, selama perang berlangsung, banyak orang yang menghalalkan segala cara agar bisa menang dari perang ini. Termasuk melenyapkan musuh politiknya. Cara apapun. Mulai dari yang sederhana seperti meneror, hingga menghilangkan nyawa sang musuh tanpa ampun.

Rukia tak mau lagi kembali ke masa itu. Tidak ingin lagi merasakan betapa pahit hidup selama perang berlangsung. Tidak… lagi…

Tapi kenapa lagi dengan matanya kali ini?

"Apa ini?" lirihnya sambil menyipitkan mata besarnya saat dari kejauhan dia melihat beberapa orang yang dikawal oleh pria-pria bertubuh besar.

Baru lewat saja banyak orang yang sudah menyingkir karena melihat tampangnya. Memang sih seram, tapi apa yang ditakutkan dari orang seperti itu? Aneh.

Ah tidak juga, banyak yang ditakutkan dari orang seperti itu…

Sekarang berjalan cepat supaya tidak menimbulkan masalah saja. Buru-buru pergi ke tempat―

BRUUK!

"Aduh!"

Aw apalagi ini, pantatnya terasa sakit sekali. Begitu mendongak ke atas, ternyata masalah sudah tercipta.

Rukia terduduk di atas tanah kering itu sambil menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Astaga…

"Hei Bocah! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah?! Mau cari mati?" bentaknya dengan nada kasar.

"T-t-ti-tidak. A-a-ak-aku hanya tidak… sengaja…" mohon Rukia dengan nada lirih yang begitu pelan. Gawat, gawat! Cepat menyingkir dari sini.

"Kau ini! Kau tidak sopan sekali hah?! Memangnya kau tidak tahu tengah berhadapan dengan siapa hah?"

"Eh? A-aku tidak tahu…" balas Rukia pelan lagi. Semakin menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin.

"Apa? Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu?! Dasar tidak tahu diri! Tuan Muda adalah―"

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya dijelaskan pada bocah tidak tahu diri seperti itu. Cepat kita pergi sekarang."

Rukia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam saja. Apa-apaan orang itu? bocah? Hah! Bocah darimana. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?

Ahh, bukankah itu pria yang ditandu tadi?

Sikapnya benar-benar sok sekali ya? Memangnya dia siapa? Berlagak seperti putra mahkota saja. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia memang… bisa dikatakan tampan sih. Dengan rambutnya yang mencolok itu dan kesannya yang… angkuh? Huh!

Sesaat setelah rombongan menghebohkan dari tuan muda aneh itu pergi, Rukia terus memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Pria sok itu berjalan lebih dulu dari di depan dengan sikap yang… yah seperti merendahkan rakyat jelata. Tangannya dikaitkan di belakang punggungnya, seolah-olah dia itu seperti…

"Hah… setelah lama mengembara kenapa malah melihat yang seperti ini…" lirih Rukia.

Banyak orang yang sepertinya terlihat menghormati pria yang sepertinya berusia di pertengahan dua puluh tahun itu. Mungkin usianya 25 atau 26. Bisa juga 27. Tidak lebih.

Rupanya pria berambut aneh itu menghampiri rombongan gadis-gadis yang masih berdiri di dekat toko hiasan rambut tadi. Tentu saja jerit kesenangan dari gadis-gadis yang tampaknya bisa saja mati karena histeris melihat pria yang sepertinya terhormat berjalan mendekati mereka.

Wah, sepertinya dia memang populer ya? Yah, melihat tampangnya dan pakaiannya yang terlihat mahal, sudah jelas kalau dia adalah orang penting.

Beberapa potong percakapan singgah di telinganya.

"Ahh, bukankah dia adalah bangsawan Kurosaki yang merupakan tuan tanah kaya raya itu?"

"Iya, kudengar dia sangat kaya raya. Bahkan dia memiliki beberapa mansion di setiap kota."

"Wah, hidupnya pasti serba berkecukupan sekali ya."

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya. Oh… anak bangsawan kaya raya. Wajar saja. Dengan sikapnya yang sombong dan menyebalkan itu dia memang pantas sebagai anak orang kaya raya.

"Hei, dia datang," bisik salah satu gadis yang menyadari kehadiran sang bangsawan muda di dekat mereka.

Dua gadis yang saling berbisik itu tampak memandang kagum pada sang bangsawan muda. Bahkan beberapa orang tampak memandang penuh tanya. Sekejap saja mereka sudah jadi pusat perhatian.

"Seorang gadis yang cantik jelita sepertimu… tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan semua perhiasan yang ada di sini bukan?" sapa sang bangsawan muda itu.

Gadis yang dimaksud hanya diam menunduk sembari mengembalikan tusuk rambut yang hendak diambilnya tadi. Tubuhnya berbalik dengan perlahan, menunduk memberikan salam lalu tersenyum lembut. Wajahnya tetap tidak terangkat memandang lawan bicaranya yang baru saja memujinya barusan.

"Terima kasih atas pujian Tuan. Saya sangat tersanjung. Namun, saya hanyalah seorang geisha rendahan. Tidak seperti apa yang Anda katakan barusan," balasnya dengan sikap rendah diri.

"Bagiku, kau tetap gadis tercantik di negeri ini. Cantikmu mengalahkan musim semi paling indah sekali pun. Aku tidak memandangmu sebagai seorang geisha. Tapi seorang gadis."

Orihime merasa tersanjung setiap kali pria ini melontarkan pujian mengenai keindahan dirinya. Namun, apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia hanyalah seorang rakyat jelata yang tidak memiliki apapun. Status pun… tidak bisa dia banggakan. Jadi bagaimana mungkin dia berharap putra dari bangsawan Kurosaki ini mau meminang dirinya?

Terkecuali, jika Orihime hanya dijadikan seorang wanita simpanan.

Tapi itu juga bukan hal buruk. Banyak wanita-wanita berstatus rendah yang dijadikan seperti itu oleh kalangan bangsawan. Hidup mereka tidak buruk. Mereka diberikan segala hal yang tak akan mungkin didapatkan dari rakyat biasa. Meski status seperti itu, mereka masih bisa menikmati cinta dan harta. Itu bukan hal sulit.

"Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas perhatian Anda. Kalau begitu, boleh saya mohon diri?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu aku kemari untuk menemuimu?"

Orihime tertegun sejenak. Pria ini sudah sengaja datang menemuinya?

"Mohon maafkan saya, saya sungguh berterima kasih atas niat baik Anda yang sudah jauh-jauh berkunjung kemari hanya untuk menemui gadis rendah seperti saya."

"Bangsawan sepertimu memang tidak pantas menemui gadisku!"

Tersentak mendengar suara itu, riuh kerumunan orang-orang semakin bertambah jadi. Kali ini muncul seorang pria berambut biru menyala dengan seringaiannya yang begitu menakutkan. Orang-orang yang mengikutinya pun adalah pria-pria bertubuh besar dengan wajah menyeramkan dan bekas luka dimana-mana.

"Mereka _yakuza_!" jerit rendah beberapa penduduk yang heboh melihat pemandangan langka ini.

"_Yakuza_?" gumam Rukia.

Menurut desas desus yang ada, orang tua dari orang ini adalah seorang Yakuza yang begitu ditakuti. Mungkin ayahnya adalah orang Jepang, dan ibunya orang asing. Namanya tidak mirip sama sekali dengan nama ayahnya.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Dia kerabat dari Hitokiri Battousai yang terkenal itu," bisik orang lain lagi.

"Hitokiri… Battousai?" ulang Rukia lagi.

Semakin banyak hal aneh di sini.

Mungkin mereka memang pantas mengatakan hal itu. dari status dan latar belakang sangat memungkinkan orang-orang ini mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Aku yang lebih dulu menemuinya," ujar bangsawan Kurosaki itu.

"Tapi dia gadis-ku!"

Grimmjow melangkah ke depan menutupi tubuh Orihime dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak mengijinkan sang bangsawan bertatapan dengan geisha muda itu.

"Lancang sekali kau!"

"Kau yang lancang sekali. Carilah _geisha_-mu sendiri, Tuan Bangsawan!"

Bangsawan muda itu langsung naik pitam. Ingin rasanya dia segera menghajar preman teri itu. Karenanya tanpa babibu lagi, kakinya langsung melangkah ingin menendang wajah pria berambut tidak wajar itu. Tapi kemudian, nyalinya langsung ciut ketika tiga orang bertubuh super besar itu menghadangnya bak tembok Cina.

Bangsawan muda kini hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan berdiri dengan tegang saat tiga orang itu melemparkan tatapan maut seolah bersiap menyantap buruan mereka.

Kini, sang bangsawan muda hanya bisa meratapi nasib saat gadis yang dia sukai dibawa oleh pria lain.

.

.

.

.

BWAAAHHHAHAHAHAHA!

Rukia tak bisa menahan tawanya hingga perutnya mendadak sakit sekali. Pria bodoh yang sombong itu ternyata penakut! Dia tidak bisa melawan tiga raksasa bodoh itu!

Setelah suasana kembali stabil dan kerumunan perlahan-lahan menghilang karena pertunjukkan sudah usai, bangsawan Kurosaki itu masih duduk di atas tanah.

Wajah Rukia sudah memerah karena tertawa yang lumayan. Mungkin sekarang perutnya sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi.

"Hei! Dasar rakyat jelata! Apa yang kau tertawakan hah?!"

Rukia terkejut ketika si bangsawan muda sudah berdiri di dekatnya dengan mimik yang begitu menyeramkan.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku dilarang tertawa?" kata Rukia cuek.

"Ya! Kau dilarang tertawa! Apa-apaan kau ini hah?!"

"Memang kenapa? Kalau aku tidak menurut kau mau menghajarku?" tantang Rukia.

"Apa? Kau berani sekali! Baiklah, hajar saja gadis ini sampai mati!" perintahnya pada pengawalnya yang masih berdiri setia di dekatnya.

"Oh, kau serius?"

Segera saja tanpa ampun pengawal-pengawalnya mulai menyerang Rukia. Awalnya mungkin mereka hanya ingin menangkap Rukia hidup-hidup, tapi Rukia bisa menghindar dengan gerakan yang lincah dan beberapa kali menipu mereka. Saat salah satu hampir menangkap Rukia, Rukia akan diam di sana beberapa saat. Lalu setelah semuanya berkumpul, Rukia menendang satu persatu dari mereka hingga Rukia bisa berjalan di atas punggung dan perut mereka untuk melarikan diri.

Satu lagi, Rukia mencoba menggoda mereka kemudian Rukia berjongkok di bawah menembus kaki-kaki mereka hingga semua pengawal itu kebingungan kemana Rukia pergi.

"Hei bodoh! Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?!" pekiknya lagi.

"Aku di sini."

Tiba-tiba Rukia sudah berdiri di belakang sang bangsawan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kurosaki muda itu berbalik dengan tergagap dan terkejut.

"Kau-bagaimana-kau…"

"Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku. Sampai nanti, Bocah!"

Rukia menyentil dahi sang bangsawan kemudian bergerak cepat memanjat satu pohon yang begitu tinggi.

Seketika itu pula Rukia menghilang.

"Bocah? Apa-apaan bocah itu?!"

Si bangsawan Kurosaki cuma bisa diam di tempatnya tadi, sambil melayangkan pandangan bingung pada dahan-dahan pohon yang masih bergetar. Apa yang dialaminya barusan benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang bisa diterima akal sehat!

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna ehehhee… ketemu dengan saya… lagi.

Hufff pertama kali baca pasti keinget Samurai X kah?

Memang inspirasinya berasal dari sana, saya juga ngambil latar belakang yang hampir mirip dengan Samurai X. Cuma beda beberapa tokoh aja sih soalnya kan Hitokiri Battousai emang tokoh nyata yang ada di jamannya ehehehe

Ah ya, ini bukan tulisan saya sendiri. Im writing with someone without name ehehhehe…

Ya gak nama karena memang namanya gak ada. Duh bingung gak ya? Ok, jadi kira-kira apakah fic ngaco ini layak lanjut?

Kalo iyaa bolehkah review?

Jaa Nee!


	2. In the Midst of the Forest, We Meet

**Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic Collab with Someone Without Name.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Inspiration from Samurai X : Hitokiri Battousai**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua: In the Midst of the Forest, We Meet**

Suara _fusuma _tergeser masih belum menarik perhatian si tuan muda. Tapi ketika pria paro baya yang berdiri di muka pintu itu angkat bicara, Ichigo menoleh, meski enggan.

"Ichigo, ikut sebentar," kata ayahnya dingin.

Ketika suara Isshin Kurosaki berubah dingin, semua orang harus melaksanakan perintahnya. Lebih-lebih anaknya sendiri. Mau tak mau, Ichigo mengangkat pantatnya. Apa lagi kali ini? Padahal dirinya masih kesal dengan bocah kecil yang melarikan diri darinya saat itu. Kini dia malah harus berurusan dengan masalah yang lebih menyebalkan lagi. Disidang ayah sendiri.

Perlahan, mereka menyusuri lorong terbuka berlantai kayu di sisi timur komplek kediaman Kurosaki. Cuma kaus kaki menggesek lantai kayu, dan kelentingan bambu di pojok-pojok koridor terbuka yang mengeluarkan suara. Koridor luas yang begitu dikagumi sarjana-sarjana Oxford yang datang berkunjung sebagai preservasi arsitektur klasik Jepang yang belum tersentuh.

Komodor-komodor Inggris menyebut mereka sebagai _The Great (yet Stubborn) Kurosaki_. Keluarga ini salah satu yang menentang restorasi saat perang berlangsung. Mereka beberapa kali terancam bahaya karena menentang pengembalian kekuasaan. Keluarga Kurosaki adalah satu dari sedikit keluarga yang berhubungan darah dengan Yoshinobu Tokugawa. Tak heran, mereka menjadi sasaran empuk Bakufu, apalagi dengan ideologi yang bisa dibilang menyimpang dari kebanyakan.

Namun, karena dukungan kuat dan harta yang begitu banyak, ditambah lagi Nyonya Kurosaki tak lain adalah keponakan Tenno Meiji, mereka berimunitas dari semua bahaya dan mampu selamat hingga kini. Perang telah usai, kini kedamaian sudah tercipta dimana-mana. Lagipula, keluarga bangsawan ini memiliki hubungan dekat dengan beberapa pejabat negara. Jadi sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Apalagi dengan uang semuanya bisa selesai dengan cepat tanpa harus menunggu terlalu lama.

Senang? Tidak juga. Perang memang telah usai. Namun luka karena perang itu tidak akan hilang seumur hidup.

Ichigo masuk ke dalam bilik besar ayahnya. Di sana terdapat berbagai macam kaligrafi Jepang, pot-pot bonsai hias, lukisan-lukisan monokrom yang abstrak, benda pusaka yang dijadikan hiasan karena 'gudang' pusaka mereka sudah terlalu penuh. Jadi bukan hal aneh barang-barang ini ada di dalam bilik ayahnya. Mereka bangsawan terkenal, wajar memiliki pusaka sebanyak ini.

Kurosaki Isshin kinitelah bersila di belakang meja berkaki rendah. Tangannya dengan gemulai menari di atas kertas besar dengan tempat tinta sederhana dan kuas besar. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi pasti ayahnya akan melakukan sesuatu. Melukis kaligrafi.

Itu perintah tidak langsung bahwa Ichigo harus bersimpuh. Sembari membayangkan betapa damainya dunia kalau ia dapat membanting meja itu di atas kepala Isshin, si pemberontak menurut.

Tiga perempat jam berlalu dalam hening, aliran darah ke kaki Ichigo berangsur macet.

"Apa yang ingin Otou-sama katakan?" kata Ichigo datar, tapi juga dengan nada yang sopan. Kini Ichigo duduk agak jauh dari ayahnya dengan sikap sopan. Duduk sambil melipat kakinya. Meskipun dia enggan, etika kebangsawanan tidak boleh dilupakannya. Apalagi di depan ayahnya sendiri.

Isshin tidak mengangkat mukanya. "Kudengar kau membuat ulah lagi dengan guru pedangmu. Ada yang salah dengannya?"

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kalau aku tidak mau bermain pedang. Aku tidak suka pedang dan aku tidak mau melihat pedang. Apa Otou-sama tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini?" Jawaban itu berputar bagai kaset, berulang-ulang dan berulang-ulang. "Perang sudah lama usai, hidup sudah damai, dan orang-orang sudah cukup pintar untuk tidak berperang." Penutup yang apik.

"Kau benar. Perang sudah lama usai. Hidup juga sudah damai."

Akhirnya!

"Tapi bukan hidup kita."

Oh, tidak.

Kembali ke kaligrafinya, Isshin melanjutkan,"Memang, perang sudah lama usai. Tapi tetap saja kita tidak boleh damai-damai saja. Apa yang kulakukan ini untuk mempersiapkanmu nanti, kalau sungguh terjadi apa-apa. Jangan lupa kita ini mendukung siapa."

"Untuk kembali mempertaruhkan hidup keluarga ini? Sekarang bukan zaman perang lagi, Otou-sama!"

Isshin mengangkat mukanya. Air mukanya betul-betul tenang. Justru ketenangan itu yang membuat Ichigo meminta maaf. "Maaf," katanya. "Tapi sungguh, Otou-sama jangan khawatir. Sebisa mungkin aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri meski aku tidak bisa bermain pedang."

Ayahnya tidak menjawab.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin Otou-sama katakan, aku mohon pamit," ujar Ichigo seraya menunduk hormat dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Senang rasanya merasakan darah mengisi tungkai hingga telapak kaki.

"Kau adalah calon kepala keluarga! Suatu saat kau akan meneruskan keluarga ini. Tanggungjawabmu adalah melindunginya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melindungi keluarga ini kalau kau tidak bisa bermain pedang?"

Ichigo berbalik, menentang muka ayahnya, dan tersenyum sinis. "Begitu? Maaf, tapi kalau bermain pedang adalah prasyarat utama sebagai kepala keluarga, aku tidak tertarik menjadi pemimpin. Jadi aku tak bertanggung jawab menggantikan siapa-siapa, apalagi melindungi siapa-siapa. Kalau Otou-sama mengerti maksudku, tolong jangan bahas ini lagi denganku."

Ditinggalkannya sang ayah dengan muka merah padam dan dada naik turun karena marah. Rasanya dia bisa menghancurkan apa saja sekarang. Tapi buat apa melakukan tindakan konyol itu?Hanya membuang-buang energinya saja. Ichigo tak akan melakukan tindakan yang sia-sia tanpa tujuan.

Rasanya ia benar. Hidup itu pilihan. Hanya saja bukan pilihan munafik. Pilihan saat genting, keluarganya bisa bermuka dua demi selamat dari perang. Dan di saat tenang, mereka akan melakukan hal lain lagi. Benar-benar. Itu namanya bukan pilihan. Ia tak mau melihat korban lain lagi berjatuhan.

Sehingga kalau dia dihadapkan pada situasi itu, Ichigo memilih untuk tidak memilih.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa? Kau bercanda? Kau bilang apa barusan? Tidak ada tempat?"

Grimmjow benar-benar kesal kali ini. Padahal malam ini dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan geisha kesayangannya. Seharian ini anak buahnya membuat darahnya mendidih, siap muncrat, dan peredam paling baik adalah si geisha montok kesayangannya. Tapi apa ini?

"Mana mungkin saya bercanda dengan Anda, Tuan. Yang saya katakan barusan adalah benar," jelas Rangiku, geisha senior yang berada di rumah geisha ini. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam demi menghormati tamu di depannya ini.

"Siapa? Siapa yang berani mengganggu kesenanganku?" bentak Grimmjow penuh emosi.

"Itu… Tuan Muda Kurosaki. Beliau, menyewa seluruh rumah geisha ini semalam. Jadi… kami tidak menerima tamu selain Tuan Muda Kurosaki. Jadi maafkan saya. Anda bisa kembali esok hari," jelas Rangiku lagi dengan nada yang lemah lembut.

"Hah! Persetan denganmu! Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan! Itu kalau kau ingat aku siapa! Dan jangan lupa aku bisa saja membuat perhitungan dengan bocah manja itu! Minggir!"

Rangiku mengangkat kimono panjangnya sedikit demi menghadang Grimmjow untuk mulai masuk ke dalam area rumah geisha ini. Beberapa pengawalnya juga bersiap akan menerima perintah kalau-kalau pangeran yakuza itu berniat menghabisi orang malam ini.

"Tuan! Mohon Anda mematuhi peraturan yang sudah ada di sini. Kalau Anda tidak bisa mematuhinya, kami tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal kasar kepada Anda," tegur Rangiku. Sebisa mungkin dengan nada yang sopan meski sebenarnya dia ingin marah pada pria tak punya sopan santun ini, karenaapapun yang dia lakukan selalu semaunya.

Si pangeran malah tertawa. "Apa?Lancang betul kau, wanita rendah! Beraninya kau menghalangiku!" geram Grimmjow. Ia mengayunkan tangannya, bersiap memukul Rangiku.

Tapi bukan Rangiku namanya kalau tidak bisa melawan pria. Secepat kilat, dengan sebelah tangan, ia menangkap tangan Grimmjow sebelum mengempaskannya kembali. "Saya bukannya menghalangi Anda. Saya hanya mengingatkan Anda bahwa kami punya peraturan. Jika Anda bisa menghargai peraturan kami, kami pun akan sangat menghargai Anda. Bagi kami, wanita rendah ini, tamu adalah raja. Tapi kami juga bukan budak. Mohon Anda mengerti. Lain kali, saya akan melayani Anda dengan sangat baik."

Grimmjow terdiam, sebenarnya bisa saja melawan dan menghajar wanita ini habis-habisan. Tapi apa yang dikatakannya bisa berujung pada masalahnya sendiri. Grimmjow mungkin tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan gadis impiannya.

Sambil menggeram kesal, Grimmjow akhirnya menuruti permintaan Rangiku untuk pergi dari hadapannya. Namun, tentu saja Grimmjow tidak akan semudah itu pergi dari rumah geisha itu. Ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan. Sepertinya urusan itu berkaitan dengan membabakbelurkan seseorang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Botol-botol sake sudah berkaparan di ruang besar yang sengaja Ichigo sewa malam ini. Dia menyewa seluruh rumah geisha ini untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia butuh hiburan setelah bicara dengan ayahnya tadi siang. Entah kenapa dirinya benar-benar ingin marah. Tapi Ichigo kesal karena dia tak mengerti harus marah pada siapa.

Pada dirinya atau pada ayahnya?

Setelah sekian lama, Ichigo mulai bosan pada geisha-geisha yang dipanggil ke ruangan ini. Semuanya menyebalkan dan tidak menarik! Tidak ada yang bisa menggugah hatinya barang sedikit pun. Meski pun permainan koto mereka semerdu mungkin, bagi Ichigo bunyinya sungguh memekakkan telinga. Bahkan sebagai pengisi waktu pun tidak menarik hatinya. Sudah hampir puluhan kali dia meminta geisha terbaik di rumah ini. Tapi tak satu pun yang berhasil meraih hatinya.

"ini bukan yang terbaik! Aku ingin yang terbaik! Mana dia?" pekik Ichigo setengah sadar.

Kini dia benar-benar mabuk. Namun dirinya masih berusaha untuk sadar dari sake-sake itu.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, semua gadis yang Anda inginkan sudah saya siapkan untuk Anda. Tapi tak satu pun yang berhasil menarik perhatian Tuan," ujar salah satu geisha senior di sana selain Rangiku. Ada dua atau tiga orang geisha senior di rumah ini. Salah satunya kini yang menghadapi Ichigo, Neliel, atau biasa yang disapa Nel.

"Itu yang kau bilang semuanya?! Aku minta yang terbaik!" pekik Ichigo seraya membanting gelas sakenya ke lantai tatami itu.

"Semuanya sudah yang terbaik Tuan Muda," lirih Nel. Dia ingin menenangkan Tuan Muda ini, tapi tak berani karena sepertinya dia tengah dalam keadaan labil karena sake.

"Terbaik? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan rumah ini! Bagian mana yang terbaik, hah? Mereka semua seperti sampah!" geram Ichigo.

"Maaf saya terlambat, Tuan Muda."

Ichigo terdiam sejenak dari ocehannya demi mendengar suara lirih yang begitu lembut itu.

Suara dewi. Dengan pandangan yang kabur, Ichigo berusaha mengerutkan kening supaya bisa melihat. Benarkah seorang dewi? Di tempat seperti ini?

Ia tak menunggu lama. Dari arah pintu geser itu, seorang geisha muda masuk ke dalam seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Kimono berwarna kuning cerah itu membalut tubuh indahnya sedemikian rupa, mengekspos tengkuknya, membuat bahkan semut jantan pun tak berani bernapas. Kesempurnaan Tuhan mencapai klimaksnya pada wanita itu.

Nel berbalik dan memekik, "Orihime! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau masih geisha muda! Tuan Muda ini agak―"

"Suruh dia masuk," Ichigo langsung memotong perkataan Nel yang tadinya ingin menyuruh Orihime keluar saja.

Secara tidak sadar Nel menggigit bibirnya karena khawatir. Bukannya apa, Orihime masih termasuk ke dalam geisha muda yang belum begitu berpengalaman. Meskipun dia geisha yang baik, dia bukan yang terbaik karena minimnya pengalaman. Nel tidak mau memberikan geisha yang masih muda seperti ini tugas untuk menemani tamu penting seperti bangsawan Kurosaki muda.

"Tapi Tuan Muda, dia hanya―"

"Kubilang biarkan dia masuk! Kau tidak dengar aku hah?!" bentak Ichigo.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Nel membiarkan Orihime masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan meninggalkan geisha muda itu untuk menemani Tuan Muda Kurosaki yang sudah setengah sadar.

Setelah Nel pergi, dengan wajah memerah karena pengaruh sake dan mata yang menyipit menahan lelah, Ichigo berdiri untuk mendekati geisha muda yang masih duduk agak jauh dirinya geisha itu tertunduk. Meski demikian, Orihime bersiap akan melayani Ichigo. Biasanya dalam melayani tamu, Orihime memulainya dengan permainan musik.

Namun, baru saja akan mengambil kotonya, Orihime terkejut karena mendapati Ichigo sudah terjatuh di dekatnya. Mungkin langkah yang limbung karena pengaruh sake membuatnya terjatuh. Cepat-cepat Orihime mendekati tamu agungnya itu dan menyangga kepalanya dengan pangkuan.

"Tuan? Tuan Muda? Apa Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Orihime panik.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali datang?" lirih Ichigo dengan suara seraknya. Bahkan kimono milik Ichigo juga sudah berantakan sekali.

"Maaf? Anda bicara apa?"

"Aku menginginkanmu, kenapa mereka malah memberikanku sampah-sampah itu?"

Orihime diam sejenak. Bukan salahnya. Tadinya dia juga tidak diperbolehkan melayani Ichigo. Katanya Tuan Muda ini menginginkan geisha terbaik. Tentu saja Orihime bukan termasuk geisha terbaik karena pengalamannya yang masih hijau dan keahliannya yang masih standar. Tapi tadi, Rangiku menemuinya dan memintanya menemani Tuan Muda ini setelah 20 gadis ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Padahal mereka adalah geisha terbaik yang melayani kelas atas.

Dijawabnya si tuan muda dengan lembut, "Karena Tuan Muda menginginkan yang terbaik, dan saya sama sekali bukan yang terbaik."

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu? Di mataku kau adalah yang terbaik."

Orihime menelan ludahnya. Rasanya melayang betul dia mendengar pujian itu. Sebenarnya ia hanya mengenal Tuan Muda ini dari bisik-bisik geisha lain. Memang Tuan Muda ini jarang datang kemari. Kalaupun kemari, Orihime hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh saja. Tuan Muda ini biasanya berkunjung bersama kerabat atau teman-teman sesama bangsawan. Tentu saja Orihime jarang melayani kelas atas kalau tidak diminta, kendati dia selalu mencoba mengintip setiap kali pria ini berkunjung.

Mengapa? Karena selama ini Orihime menaruh hatinya pada si bangsawan muda.

Namun sayang seribu sayang. Setiap kali memikirkan statusnya, Orihime jadi berpikir ratusan dia selalu membentengi dirinya dengan bersikap acuh tak acuh. Dia tidak ingin memberikan hatinya harapan. Karena Tuan Muda ini jelas bukan takdirnya.

"Terima kasih Anda sudah mengatakan hal itu. Saya benar-benar tersanjung."

Pelan-pelan Ichigo bangkit dari posisinya. Duduk berhadapan dengan geisha muda ini. Perlahan, tangannya bergerak. Bergerak amat pelan. Menyentuh pipi Orihime dengan satu telunjuknya. Tentu saja sentuhan hangat itu membuat Orihime terkejut bukan main. Meski hanya merasakan setitik kehangatan itu, tapi bagi Orihime ini seperti mimpi.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak serendah itu di mataku. Aku sungguh… bersungguh-sungguh jatuh hati padamu. Maukah kau menerima perasaan ini?"

Berbagai perasaan beradu jadi satu di dalam diri Orihime. Dia ingin meraihnya, tapi tidak bisa. Dia ingin melepaskannya lebih tidak bisa lagi. Sekarang Orihime bingung bagaimana sebaiknya.

Tanpa jawaban, malam itu mereka lewati dalam diam.

Merasa dihargai oleh orang yang begitu berarti, rasanya Orihime menemukan kembali gairah hidupnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Menjelang subuh, Ichigo sudah keluar dari rumah geisha itu. Dia tidak ingin dilihat orang-orang setempat kalau bangsawan seperti dirinya bermalam di rumah geisha.

Walau semalaman dia berdua dengan gadis cantik itu, Ichigo tak melakukan apapun selain bertatapan dengannya. Ichigo bukan pria brengsek. Dia tahu kesopanan karena dia putra bangsawan. Dia bisa memperlakukan gadis yang dia sukai dengan sopan layaknya seorang ratu. Meskipun itu adalah seorang geisha.

Geisha yang selalu dianggap rendahan oleh semua orang.

Pusing di kepalanya memang belum hilang karena sake. Tapi mengingat wajah Orihime membuatnya merasa hidup kembali. Wajah yang sama juga membuat beban yang melekat kuat di bahunya perlahan-lahan menghilang dengan begitu mudah.

Kehadiran gadis itu sudah jadi keterikatan untuknya. Tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi apapun yang terjadi.

Semalam, Ichigo sudah menyuruh semua pengawalnya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak mau membuat suasana heboh saat orang-orang melihatnya pulang seperti ini dengan begitu banyak orang. Lagipula apa yang akan terjadi kalau…

"Kenapa jalan cepat-cepat, Pangeran?"

Suara sinis itu membuat Ichigo mengangkat muka. Ia betul-betul terkejut, ternyata di depannya sudah berkumpul beberapa orang bertubuh besar. Mereka seperti preman sewaan. Tapi untuk apa mereka berkumpul di hutan sepi seperti ini? Ichigo sengaja melewati hutan ini sebagai jalan pintas menuju kediamannya.

"Siapa kalian?" Ichigo berusaha terdengar seram untuk menggertak mereka. Tapi dirinya sendiri yang merasa takut sekarang.

Kawanan preman itu sama sekali tidak gentar dan tersenyum meremehkan. Mereka menggertakkan sendi-sendi mereka hingga terdengar bunyi gemeretak yang begitu kuat.

Orang-orang ini sebenarnya dari mana?

"Jawab! Kalian tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Aku tahu. Sangat tahu… Tuan Muda."

Ichigo segera berbalik begitu mendengar suara itu. Seorang pria dengan rambut biru tepat berdiri di belakangnya dengan cengiran yang khas. Dan Ichigo yakin itu bukan cengiran bersahabat. Refleks, iamembalik badannya menghadap pria itu, berusaha memasang kuda-kuda untuk berjaga kalau-kalau orang-orang ini bersiap menyerangnya membabi buta.

"Apa maumu?" Ichigo bertanya.

"Mauku?" Suara si rambut biru sangat mengejek. "Sebenarnya banyak. Tapi untuk sekarang, sebuah perhitungan sepertinya cukup," geramnya.

"Perhitungan? Apa maksudmu? Aku tak merasa memiliki masalah denganmu!"

Darah Grimmjow mulai mendidih. "Tentu saja kau punya masalah, bajingan! Kau sudah lancang menemui gadisku! Kau benar-benar ingin diberi pelajaran karena berani mengusik kesenangan yakuza sepertiku, hah?" ocehnya.

Alis Ichigo terangkat. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Gadismu? Siapa gadismu?"

Grimmjow makin kesal kalau ada maling yang tidak mengaku. "Jangan berlagak lugu," potongnya geram. "Aku tahu kau baru dari tempat geisha. Kuperingatkan agar kau tidak mendekatinya lagi. Dia milikku! Hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya. Bangsawan sepertimu tidak pantas untuk gadis sepertinya."

Ichigo langsung ingat. Pasti Orihime. "Lalu? Kau pikir dirimu pantas?Apa yang membuatmu pantas untuknya? Kau pikir pengacau sepertimu pantas mendapatkan gadis baik-baik? Lebih baik kau mencari gadis pelacur untukmu saja!"

"Apa? Kau benar-benar cari mati rupanya! Habisi dia! Hancurkan semua tulangnya! Jangan sampai tertinggal sedikit pun!" pekiknya.

Ichigo kini dalam masalah besar.

Ternyata dia baru menyadari kalau pria berambut biru ini adalah pangeran yakuza! Pantas saja bicaranya seperti itu. Orang-orang yang dibawanya ini pasti bawahannya!

Sorakan pasukan itu mengawali pergerakan. Mereka menyerang Ichigo dari segala arah. Ichigo jelas bingung dengan lawan sebanyak ini. Awalnya dia bisa menangani satu dua orang dengan pukulannya. Tapi itu percuma. Karena semakin mereka dipukul, mereka semakin beringas!

Pangeran Yakuza itu tampak tak begitu peduli. Dia hanya memandangi dengan tatapan merendahkan lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Apalagi setelah dia yakin Ichigo pasti babak belur.

Ichigo tak bisa melawan lagi. Lawan sebanyak ini mana mungkin dia sanggup sendirian. Alhasil dirinya dikeroyok mati-matian. Mereka mulai tertawa terbahak dan menendang perut dan punggung Ichigo sekuatnya. Bahkan pelipis Ichigo sudah mengalirkan darah segar karena pukulan dari mereka. Sepertinya wajah tampannya benar-benar babak belur. Tak berapa lama kemudian, kakinya melemah, tak mampu lagi menyangga tubuhnya.

Matilah sudah…

Suara kayu memukul kepala memecah imajinasi Ichigo. Aksi gila-gilaan itu berhenti mendadak saat salah satu dari kawanan preman bertubuh besar itu terhuyung, memegang kepalanya yang mendadak berdarah, dan jatuh berdebam.

Belum sempat Ichigo mencerna apa yang terjadi, satu pria lain sudah terkapar di dekat pohon karena terlempar begitu kuat. Sepertinya punggungnya langsung retak karena menghantam batang pohon yang begitu besar.

Ichigo yang masih dalam keadaan sekaratnya ikut terkejut. Pandangannya mulai mengabur tapi ia masih mengerti akan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Entahlah ini maksudnya apa. apakah… ada yang mau menolongnya?

Sekelebat bayangan bergerak dengan begitu cepat, menendang pria ketiga yang harus berakhir di atas pria kedua.

"Hei! Siapa kau bocah kecil!" pekik salah satu dari mereka.

Bayangan itu mendadak mendarat di depan Ichigo, memunggunginya. Benar, bocah kecil!

"Apa kalian yang membuat gaduh pagi buta begini hah?!"

Dia memang kecil, tapi suaranya lantang.

Si badan besar merasa terusik. Mukanya yang sudah merah berubah ungu seperti banteng mengamuk. "Kau lancang sekali! Dasar bocah tidak tahu diri!" Ia menderapkan satu kakinya ke depan, tapi bocah itu—Ichigo pun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa si penolongnya cuma bocah—tertawa geli.

"Hei… aku sedang tidur nyenyak di atas pohonku, lalu kalian datang dengan suara berisik itu mengacaukan tidurku. Padahal aku sedang bermain dengan kelinci-kelinci lucuku," katanya dengan nada dramatis.

"Bocah ini bicara apa? Dia sudah gila? Kelinci?" sahut teman si pria besar.

Pria yang tadi terkapar di depan pohon beringin bangkit dari pingsannya dan langsung menilai lawannya. "Kenapa kalian bingung? Habisi saja dia sekalian!" pekiknya lantang."Satu orang sudah cukup menghabisi bocah kecil ini!"

"Benar juga! Habisi saja! Sekali remuk juga langsung habis!"

Semua preman itu mendadak bangkit, kemudian langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ichigo yang masih terkapar tak berdaya. Ichigo langsung berakting mati sembari menggeser tubuhnya menjauh, sedikit demi sedikit. Sesaat Ichigo mendengar kata-kata orang-orang itu. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang mereka panggil bocah itu? Benar-benar bocah?

Bocah bertopi jerami itu mengecuh. "Aku dipandang remeh! Hei Paman! Bagaimana kita bertaruh saja, siapa yang menang harus angkat kaki dari sini! Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku, tahu!"

Tawa membahana terdengar mencemooh dari preman-preman bertubuh besar itu.

"Bocah ini meremehkan kita! Hajar saja langsung!" Seketika, lima orang preman besar bertampang algojo itu merangsek, menerjang si bocah untuk menyerangnya. Bahkan kalau bisa, membunuhnya.

Tapi Ichigo tak tahu kalau bibir mungil si bocah menyunggingkan senyum misterius yang sulit ditebak. Sesaat lalu semua orang menganggapnya hanya bocah nakal yang merusak suasana orang lain. Tapi kemudian, tubuh kecilnya bersiap memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Posenya sungguh meyakinkan. Tidak tersirat sedikit pun ketakutan di wajah kecilnya saat satu pria besar berlari ke arahnya bersiap melawannya.

Satu pria itu sudah berlari menyerangnya. Semua orang yakin kalau tubuh mungilnya akan terlempar begitu mudah dengan satu tinju. Tapi kemudian, bocah itu hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak. Setelah pria itu mendekat, dirinya langsung tersenyum dan menendang tepat di depan wajah pria itu dengan telapak kakinya. Semuanya tentu saja tidak percaya. Hanya dengan satu tendangan, pria besar itu langsung terkapar. Belum sempat pria besar itu bangun, tubuh kecilnya sudah menghabisi pria itu dengan cepat.

Gerakannya begitu cepat dan lincah. Sampai-sampai yang menonton pun tidak bisa mengikuti gerakannya yang secepat angin itu untuk menghabisi lawannya yang tubuhnya dua kali lipat besarnya dari dirinya.

"Berikutnya?" tantangnya dengan senyum masih mengembang. Bahkan topi jeraminya belum bergoyang.

Merasa diremehkan, mereka langsung menyerang sekaligus karena geram melihat rekannya sudah terkapar tak berdaya dengan luka lebam di sebuah tubuhnya. Bahkan mereka yakin mendengar ada tulang yang patah akibat ulah si bocah kecil.

Di saat Ichigo sudah mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali, dirinya menggerakkan tubuhnya dan terduduk di atas tanah lembab itu. Agak jauh, dia melihat kerumunan preman itu tampak tengah melakukan sesuatu. Di antara lingkaran tubuh besar itu, ada tubuh kecil yang bergerak begitu lincah di dalam sana.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak tak ini persis seperti kemarin siang, saat para pengawalnya mencoba menghajar satu bocah kecil yang menghinanya itu!

Iris cokelat madu Ichigo tak bisa berhenti mengikuti gerakannya. Dia benar-benar seperti orang yang sudah terlatih melawan begitu banyak orang hanya dengan sekejap.

Sesaat saja preman besar itu sudah berkaparan satu persatu dengan lebam dimana-mana. Dari kejauhan, Ichigo melihat bocah itu hanya mengenakan satu tongkat kayu yang dijadikan senjatanya. Bocah itu memukul areal vital seperti dada dan leher pria-pria itu sebelum menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Tidak, bukan hanya kebetulan kalau yang dihadapi mereka adalah seorang bocah. Tapi Ichigo yakin itu… bocah yang sama!

Bocah yang kemarin siang!

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, bocah kecil itu membereskan mereka semua. Tongkatnya patah karena memukul satu kepala preman yang berniat membalasnya.

"Ini gaya bertarung untuk melawan banyak. Seharusnya kalian malu melawan bocah sepertiku saja bisa babak belur. Atau… kalian belum puas?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, preman-preman itu mulai berkumpul menjadi satu. Sepertinya mau menyerang lagi.

"Oh, belum menyerah. Baiklah, satu kali lagi," katanya santai.

Tangannya hendak meraih pedang yang bertengger di pinggangnya kemudian, semua preman itu langsung bangkit berbarengan dan berlari terbirit-birit.

"Hei! Aku cuma bercanda! Ini pedang kayu kok!" pekiknya.

Ichigo menatapnya nanap. Ia tak percaya semua ini. Bocah itu benar-benar ahli bela diri yang sangat hebat. Ia masih mengikuti bocah itu membuka topinya, mengikat rambut panjangnya agak tinggi di belakang kepalanya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik mendekati Ichigo.

Matanya kemudian bertemu pandang dengan Ichigo yang masih terkapar di sana. Ichigo langsung memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Hei, aku tahu kau belum mati, jadi jangan berpura-pura begitu, pengecut."

Ichigo merinding mendengar suara si bocah. Ia membuka matanya dan bergerak pelan, berusaha membangkitkan diri tanpa mendapat masalah lagi. Setelah ia bisa berdiri, baru ia mengutarakan keheranannya. "Kau… bocah yang kemarin, kan?" tanya Ichigo setelah orang itu mendekatinya.

Bocah itu tak mendengar dan langsung menendang tulang kering Ichigo sampai ia terjatuh. "Hei! Sakit, tahu!" teriak Ichigo marah.

"Kau yang hei! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Memangnya kau tidak bisa melawan mereka sendirian? Kau itu pria tahu! Memalukan sekali!" ocehnya dengan suara tinggi.

Tentu saja Ichigo terkejut dibentak oleh bocah seperti itu."A-apa katamu? Aku diserang mendadak! Bagaimana aku mempersiapkan semuanya?!" bela Ichigo.

"Meski pun diserang mendadak, tapi kau harus punya persiapan! Bagaimana mungkin kau… astaga… kau memang benar-benar payah!"

"Hei kau―"

Belum selesai Ichigo berkata, bocah itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya sambil menggerutu.

Otak Ichigo baru berputar. Walaupun bocah, dia punya kemampuan beladiri yang hebat. Kalau Ichigo bisa meminta sedikit ilmu padanya, pasti Ichigo bisa jadi seperti itu. Pasti Ichigo bisa melawan semua preman itu lagi tanpa bantuan pengawalnya. Dan Ichigo pasti bisa menghajar wajah sok si brengsek yakuza!Kalau bocah itu saja bisa melawan preman itu dengan waktu singkat, pasti dia punya cara untuk bisa menghabisi pria itu! Dan Ichigo harus belajar melakukannya!

Ini kesempatan langka!

"Hei! Hei! Bocah, tunggu aku!"

Ichigo berlari sebisanya untuk menyusul bocah itu. Asal dia tidak naik pohon, Ichigo yakin bisa menyusulnya!

Padahal perutnya masih terasa sakit sekali akibat pukulan preman sialan itu. dengan semangat tentu saja Ichigo bisa begini nekat. Kalau bukan karena semangat, pasti Ichigo sudah terkapar!

"Hei!" pekik Ichigo lagi. Ditariknya kimono si bocah kecil.

Bocah itu berhenti. Untung bocah kecil itu hanya berjalan, jadi Ichigo bisa menghadangnya.

"Hei―akh, kau benar-benar mau membunuhku?!" gerutu Ichigo.

Bocah itu menatapnya lugu. "Apa? Kapan aku mau membunuhmu?" katanya tak berdosa.

"Sudahlah lupakan, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku!" kata Ichigo tegas.

"Hah? Kau mau minta tolong?"

"Ini bukan permintaan tolong! Ini perintah dariku-akh!"

Ichigo masih merasa sakit sekali di perutnya. Wajahnya yang babak belur juga membuatnya kesulitan membentak.

"Huh! Sombong sekali dirimu, padahal nyawamu baru saja kuselamatkan. Kalau begitu aku tidak mau!" Lawan bicaranya berbalik, ingin berjalan lagi. "Sekarang lepas, kalau tidak kau berakhir seperti mereka!"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Apa yang diinginkan Ichigo harus didapatkannya. Untuk kasus-kasus seperti ini, ia bisa nekat. "Hei, hei tunggu dulu!" Ichigo berusaha menahan bocah kecil ini sembari menahan sakit di perutnya. Ia diam sebentar, menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Baiklah, aku minta tolong padamu."

Si bocah mendengus. "Katakan," sahutnya cuek.

"Ajari aku bela diri."

Bocah itu melongo. "Hah?"

"Kau harus mengajariku! Aku mau bela diri sepertimu! Semua guru yang mengajariku bela diri sangat membosankan. Makanya aku ingin kau mengajariku."

Beberapa kali bocah itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Memang untuk apa bela diri itu?"

"Aku ingin menghajar wajah sombong seseorang! Aku ingin membuatnya tidak lagi memandang remeh padaku. Aku juga ingin memberikannya pelajaran dengan tanganku sendiri. Karena itu ajari aku. Aku bisa membayar sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan."

Bocah itu hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata dari Ichigo. Wajahnya berubah, dari heran menjadi begitu serius dan datar. Kesan dingin yang menusuk pun ada.

"Kau pikir bisa bela diri dan menghajar orang karena kau ingin itu bisa disebut keren? Bagiku yang seperti itu lebih mirip sampah!"

"Kenapa? Tapi asal kau tahu, aku juga tidak mau disebut keren! Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran. Terserah kau ingin menganggapku apa, aku hanya ingin kau mengajariku, itu saja! Memangnya sulit, hah? Aku bisa memberikanmu uang! Orang sepertimu pasti butuh uang kan? Dengan uang kau tidak akan hidup sengsara lagi!"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa memberikanku negara ini dengan uangmu?"

Ichigo terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Orang ini sudah gila atau apa? "Apa kau gila? Mintalah yang masuk akal!" bentak Ichigo.

"Apa itu tidak terdengar masuk akal? Katamu kau mau memberikanku uang sebanyak apapun kan? Kalau kau tidak bisa memberikannya, maka jangan bicara seenakmu. Apa kau tahu ada yang tidak bisa kau beli dengan uang?"

"Ada yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang? Apa itu?"

"Orang yang hanya bisa bicara omong kosong sepertimu, yang mempertahankan diri sendiri saja masih kesulitan, bagaimana mungkin tahu?Sudah tidak tahu, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengumbar mengatakan kalau kau bisa memberikan segalanya? Ingat itu, Bocah!"

Belum sempat Ichigo menyahuti, bocah itu sudah keburu menghilang, melesat menembus hutan dalam satu kedipan mata.

.

.

TBC

.

.

holaa minna... heheheh hm apakah masih pada sebel sama chapter ini?

keliatannya begitu yaa? hehhe saya sih cuma mau memberikan suasana lain aja. soalnya saya pengen sesekali Ichi itu firstlove nya gak melulu Ruki terus. saya ingin Ichi menyukai Ruki dengan cara yang berbeda. bukan seperti di semua fic saya yang mereka memang saling menyukai dari awal hehehe. jadi ya harap dimaklumi aja yaa hehehe... saya cuma ingin suasana berbeda aja.

ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, apakah fic ini berbeda banget dari tulisan saya? soalnya saya baca sendiri aja jadinya kok begitu wah, saya aja belum tentu bisa bikin fic sesempurna ini hehehe...

ok saatnya balas review...

Kaneko Aki : makasih udah review Aki... iyaa memang mirip kan? hehehe saya emang sengaja bikin agak mirip soalnya lagi suka Samurai X sekarang. hehehe updatenya diusahain ya? soalnya ini fic collab hehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... iyaa sesekali suasana berbeda hehehe gak papa yaa? bentar lagi diungkapin kok hitokirinya heheheh

anemone jie : makasih udah review senpai... wah susah deh liat Rukinya cantik. tapi ntar diusahain yaa? hehehe ah soal hitokirinya ntar dikasih tahu juga hehehe

hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai... ditendang aja Ichi-nya gratis kok heheheh makasih udah difaverit yaa? hehhe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... maaf gak bisa kilat yaa tapi ini udah update kok heheheh

Owwie Owl : makasih udah review Oda... bikinnya... wah rahasia hehehe soalnya gak boleh dikasih tahu hehehe

Izumi Kagawa : makasih udah review Izumi... banget hehehe agak mirip yah? wah kalo itu nanti dijelasin asal usul Ruki. tapi nanti yaa hehehe kalo yang Ruki bangsawan, mungkin nanti di fic lainnya hehehe

darries : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe jangan begitu dong saya jadi miris sendiri hikss... asal usul Ruki nanti diceritain juga hehehe

amexki chan : makasih udah review senpai... ini udah ketemu Ruki lagi kan? hehehe

xiah julli : makasih udah review senpai... dari main pairnya tetep ichiruki kok, saya belum sanggup bikin ichihime hehehe di sini punya kelebihan masing-masing, jadi jangan kesel yaa semua chara itu gak seburuk itu kok hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... eh Ichi udah nongol lagi tadi loh nee hehehe iya secara gak langsung sebenernya saya memang terinspirasi sama fic nee sama rei itu loh ehhe ternyata lucu juga kalo dibikin begitu. makanya saya mau bikin kek gini juga hehehe

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : makasih udah review senpai... heheh semua indah pada waktunya kok. jangan kesel yaa hehhe makasih banyak udah suka ficnyaa

ryuzaki kuchiki 5 : makasih udah review senpai... wah jangan begitu hiksss... ini main pairnya tetep ichiruki kok hehehe iyaa nanti bakal diliatin juga kok hehehe

min ah31 : makasih udah review senpai... yah kadang di jaman dulu itu ada juga geisha yang jadi favorit laki-laki begitu hehehe maaf ya updatenya gak cepet ini tapi ini udah lanjut hehhe

Natsu408 : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe maaf ya kalo gak suka chap kemarin, tapi alurnya memang begitu... ah ya apa ini udah cukup?

Rinko Mitsu : makasih udah review senpai... heheh iya maaf kalo gak ngerti yaa ceritanya memang agak berat sih heheheh KUrosaki kan tetep Ichi kok...

Wakamiya Hikaru : makasih udah review Hikaru... iyaa ini udah lanjut hehehe

Rinko 'n' Raiko Kurochiki : makasih udah review senpai... apanya yang aneh? iyaa ini udah lanjut heheheh

yuki : makasih udah review senpai... hehehe iyaa ini udah lanjut kan? hehehe

Wishy Nara : makasih udah review senpai... aduh sampe baca tiga kali? hehehe iyaa dibikin beda dulu... kasian juga kalo dia jadi antagonis atau orang ketiga melulu hehehe makasih banyak. saya berusaha gak bakal minder lagi hehehe

curio cherry : makasih udah review senpai... saya terharu banget soalnya baru kali ini senpai ngereview fic saya hiksss... ah ya, akan saya perbaiki lagi next chapnya hehehe gak juga senpai... ini cuma buah pikiran yang mandek aja, saya belum begitu kok hehehe iyaa ini udah update...

makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah suka fic ini yaa... pertama kali saya bisa bikin fic yang seperti ini tentunya dengan bantuan partner saya. kalau bukan karena partner saya, mungkin fic ini bakal sehancur fic saya yang lainnya. sekali lagi terima kasih banyak yaa... saya seneng banget fic ini bisa diterima...

ah ya, ada yang mau lanjutannya? bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


End file.
